ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The NegaTrout Saga
In the 5th and 6th episode of New Recruits, Trout returns...? Plot Oh Glob! 'Nathan thought.'' Don't abandon me now! Evax pulled a lever, electrifying Nathan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!!!!" He yelled, in agony. "Hahaha!" Evax chuckled. He pulled the lever down to the bottom, shocking Nathan more. In a similar glass dome, steam suddenly filled it. The steam cleared, revealing a figure that looked a lot like Nathan, but inverted. The scene switches to Nathan's shocked face. "Oh my glob," He said. '''THEME SONG! "I ish da Smug Pug," Pug said. "We know Pug," Dark replied. "I ish da Smug Pug." "Shut up, Pug," BTF3 said. "No u!" Pug ran into into his dog house. They were on a space-patrol, near Terrexcava, with Ned Incredible. "Wait, since when is there a dog house on our ship!?!" BTF3 asked. Everyone shrugged. A beeping came from the control panel. Ned, who was sitting at the controls, said, "We're picking up a reading from north-north-west-east-north-sou-" "Just give us a general direction!" Dark told him. "I Can't! I think it must be some sort of glitch- What the!?!" Ned replied. "What's wrong?" Bloxx asked. They all looked over Ned's shoulder, exept Pug, to see a picture of a cat's head with an eyepatch and to fish in an X format behind it. "AAAGH!" Pug who was now peeking over Ned's shoulder yelled, horrified, and ran back to his dog house. "Pug," Dark asked. "Do you know that sign?" "My mom-*sniff*-used to read us a story-*sniff*-about a band of scary space pirates! *sniff* They had that exact symbol!" He said. Just then, a paw broke though the control panel. "http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132722/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7e/Noes.png" Pug said. "What the-http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png Pug HOW DID YOU SAY THAT!?!" Bloxx asked. "http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png" Pug replied. "That doesn't matter now!" Dark told Bloxx. More paws were breaking into the ship- from the roof, and the floor, and pretty much everywhere. BTF3 turned into NRG. "Ah, great plan Ben Fan," Dark rhymed. "HEY! It's not my fault! It's my Omnitrix's!" BTF3 replied. Just then, three cats fell into the ship. Pug ran at them, transforming into Plug Glug. Pug started absorbing energy from the lasers that they carried, but a ginger cat with an eyepatch kicked him to his feet. BTF3 as NRG ran towards him shooting radioactive blasts at the cats, but their lasers overpowered him. BTF3 fell to the ground by Pug, who had timed out and was unconscious, and timed out, unconscious. "You're gonna regret that!" Bloxx told them, and started running towards the cats. Dark grabbed him by the shoulder. "We've already got two of us unconscious. We don't need anyone else hurt. Let's just talk to them," Dark said. "Fine." Dark walked up to the cats, Bloxx and Ned behind him. "We mean you no harm. We just want to know who you are and why you have knocked two of us unconscious," Dark told them. "We are Space Pirates. We work for the great Fortune Teller, Blubs. We are capturing you to sacrifice to Blubs," meowed the ginger cat- the leader, Dark guessed. The pirates shoved them across a force field path, and onto their ship. They where then led into a room on the ship, Where a big purple star was talking to some cats. "I AM FORTUNE TELLER BLUBS! I WANT MY DONUT!" The star, Blubs, said. A cat, the leader, whispers something into his ear. "SACRIFICES!" Blubs said, "AND I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS!" The cat tells him something else. "FIRST SACARAFICE OF THE......second?" The cat nods. "SECOND!" Blubs yelled. "THAT ONE PIRATE GAVE ME DIET PEPSI! AND AFTER THAT SOME GUY WITH A FISH IN HIS NAME!" Blubs exclamied. "...And some random star that looks nothing like me." Guarding the exit, two cats where talking. "Why does he yell everything?" One of the cats asked. "I dunno," The other replied. "MR. BLUBS, CAN I HAVE SUM BACON?!?" Pug exclaimed suddenly. "SILENCE DOGGY! OR I SHALL GIVE YOU A SQUEAKY TOY!" Blubs snapped. "Switch it around," The leader said. "Oh. I WILL GIVE YOU A SQUEAKY TOY IF THE DOGGY SHUSHES!" The cat winked. "SQUEAKY TOY!?!?!" Pug started to burst with excitement. "YES! AND PUG SNACKS! FILLED WITH NUTRITIOUS AND DELICIOUS DOG FOOD-" Blubs coughs, "I gots to stop yelling." Blubs throws the treats. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!" Pug exclaimed. "Can I leave now?" A star that looks like Blubs asked. "NO YOU SHALL NOT! Dark Lubba," Blubs said. "Did he just say Dark Lubba?" Dark asked Bloxx, who nodded. Blubs heard and turned his head from Pug, who had already eaten his treats, to Dark. "Uh, yeah. Weren't you listening for the... past five seconds?" Dark asked, "Anyways, Imma demonstrate how I sacrifice." Blubs' mouth opened wider than Kirby's, and the cat that gave him Diet Pepsi flew in to his mouth, a bottomless pit. Another cat, the first cat guard, took his place. "IT'S ALSO REINCARNATION IF YOU'RE A CAT AND INSTANT DEATH FOR ANYTHING ELSE!" Blubs exclaimed, "I mean, have any of you seen a multi-colored talking bear before?" Pug raised his hand, which Dark pulled down. "Any questions?" The cats shook their heads. "As I expected. LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN!" END OF PART 1!!! My writing has changed a lot since the last episode, so yesh. "NU, BTF3 LETS GET HIM," Pug yelled. "M'kay," BTF3 responded" Pug changes into Electrout while BTF3 changes into Heatblast TBF (okay) Characters New Recruits *Dark Impossibear *Pug *3rd Ben 10 Fan *Bloxx Man *Nathan Trout (Cameo) Other Heroes *Pug's Army *Ned Incredible Villains *Evax (Cameo) *Space Cat Pirates *Fortune Teller Blubs *Dark Lubba *NegaTrout Aliens Used By Pug *Plug Glug *Electrout By BTF3 *NRG *Heatblast By Ned Credits *Darktriggerhappy (Created Blubs, and gave me dialog) Category:BTFF: New Recruits Category:Episodes